


Lost with you

by sleepless_in_alberta



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_in_alberta/pseuds/sleepless_in_alberta
Summary: The powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys have grown up and started lives on their own. Can they get along now.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lost with you

Bricks POV

Sitting in the back of a police car with his two brothers wasn't an unusual event for Brick Jojo. But this time he hadn't even done anything against the law. The 3 teens were being driven to their new home. After years of being on the wrong side of the law the 3 brothers were finally on the straight and narrow. As the police cruiser pulled up in front of a large 2 story home in a quiet neighborhood in a nicer part of Townsville. Standing on the front porch was a red headed woman who they instantly recognized Ms. Sara Bellum. The brains behind the mayors office. When the officers got out of the cruiser to let the 3 teens out of the car Ms. Bellum walked toward them. As the 3 teens stood before her she looked at them and smiled. "Welcome to your new home boys I'm Ms. Sara Bellum, you can call me Sara or Ms. Bellum whichever you are more comfortable with." She said with a smile.

Brick didn't know why she was smiling at them when all they had ever done was cause trouble for everyone. Looking over to his brothers Brick could tell they were both nervous. Boomer refused to look up from his feet and Butch didn't look much as angry as normal. Brick himself never would understand why Ms. Bellum wanted to adopt them after all they had done. He knew that they only did Mojo Jojo and HIMs bidding but a part of him still felt like they didn't deserve what she was offering. A stable home was not something the Rowdyruff boys thought they would ever experience but here they were getting a chance at a stable home and a normal life with an actual parent who wanted them. Brick really didn't know what to think of all this.

"You can go now" Ms. Bellum said to the two officers who nodded before returning to their cruiser and driving away. "Okay boys now lets go see your new rooms I really hope you like it here." Following behind her as she entered the house all 3 boys followed behind. Taking in each room they were shown all trying not to seem surprised by how unusual this completely normal home was to them. After living with Mojo and HIM they weren't usual to normal. Ms. Bellum lead them upstairs to where their rooms would be. Boomer's room was the first room they were shown. " Boomer this is your room, take a look around" Ms. Bellum said smiling at the blonde teen. 

Boomer opened the door a bit nervously. The room was painted a dark blue with dark furniture. A desk was sat by the window with a computer and an easel in the corner. Seeing the easel made Boomer happier than anything. "I was told you like art so I figured you might like to try painting for yourself." Ms. Bellum said with a sweet smile. Boomer's smile light up the room. "Thank you" he said in a small voice. Brick and Butch had never seen Boomer look so happy before and it was all because an adult took interest in something he liked. 

"My turn" said Butch in an impatient voice running out of the room and toward the next room with his name on a plate on the door. Opening the door Butch was pumped when he seen the black walls decorated with his favorite band posters. Dark furniture and a drum kit finished off the room. It was exactly in his style and he couldn't wait to try his hand at his new drum kit. "Thanks Ms. B" Butch said before he started pounding away on the drums. Brick was shocked had he just heard Butch Jojo actually say thanks to another living person. Ms. Bellum smiled at Butch before looking at Brick "Happy I got this room soundproofed" she said with a laugh. "Lets go see your room Brick".

Brick followed her to the last room. Seeing his name on the door made him feel a strange sense of pride. For the first time in his life something belonged to him and his brothers. He had never owned anything his whole life. Taking a deep breath Brick opened the door. Inside was a room painted a dark gray a large bed with red bedding. Bookcases covered one wall and an acoustic guitar was sitting by his bed. A desk with a gaming computer sat there all ready for him to use. "Thank you Ms. Bellum" Brick said before sitting down on his new bed". "I'm happy you boys seem to like your rooms I really did try my best. I hope you can all be happy here with me. I want you boys to have a normal life and get to enjoy your youth. I will let you get comfortable in your new room while I go start dinner. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Ms. Bellum said before leaving Brick to his own devices. 

Getting up from his bed Brick looked around his room. The bookcases were full of some of his favorite books. The gaming computer was top of the line Ms. Bellum really hadn't spared any expense when setting up the boys rooms. She obviously researched their likes and dislikes. Which somehow made Brick feel better. Soon he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" Brick called which was soon followed by both his brothers coming in to look around his room. "Wow man she really got us the best of the best." Butch said before flopping down on Bricks bed. "She seems nice enough" Boomer said in his usual shy voice. "Yeah hopefully she means what she says unlike those two psychos" Brick said . Soon Ms. Bellum was calling them down to dinner. The boys had never had a home cooked meal before. Sitting down at the dinner table they started to eat and we happy to find out that Ms. Bellum was a great cook. All 3 had seconds which seemed to make Ms.Bellum happy since she kept smiling for the rest of the evening. When it was time for bed she informed them that they would be enrolled in the local high school which made the boys a bit nervous. At 17 none of them had been to a real school before and knowing that they would be going to school with the powerpuff girls made them a bit worried. "Don't worry boys they already know you have changed especially after you helped get those two locked away. So just be yourselves and it will all be fine I promise." Ms. Bellum said before sending them to get some rest.

Brick laid in his bed feeling restless. He didn't expect to feel so nervous about something like going to high school. He was a rowdyruff boy who had done some crazy ass things in his 17 years of life but here he was nervous about meeting a bunch of teenagers who still thought he was evil. Ms. Bellum told them to just be themselves but he had no idea who himself was. He hadn't even been given the chance to know himself and now he was suppose to act like his own person. Easier said than done. Finally feeling his eyes start to get heavy. Letting himself drift off to sleep with hope that the next day would be better than he thinks it will. 

****Stay tuned for the next chapter*****


End file.
